Unseeing Eyes
by rasenshuriken no jutsu
Summary: The Hyuuga eyes are known to be allseeing, but can they forsee love. NarutoHanabi There will be a lemon........sometime, but not until at least 10 or more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have a harem of girls and be the hokage by age 20 with Sasuke dead. Alas, not all dreams come true _except Sasuke dying that could still happen_

Unseeing eyes

Chapter one

A fifteen year old blonde-haired blue-eyed ninja was walking through the streets of Konoha. The glares burning into his back as he walked by were stifling. Nonetheless, the blond ignored the villagers continuing on to his destination. He has just left Ichiraku ramen and is now heading to the hokage tower. He walks past the guards into the tower.

The secretary sees him and replies "The hokage will see you now".

The blond happily says "Thanks neechan".

He kicks open the door and a fist flies right to his face. The boy crashes into the wall. Looking at the ninja imprinted into the wall, the hokage yells, "Naruto for the last time do not kick the door like that".

Jumping out of the wall, "Sorry obaa-chan, I keep forgetting", he says while shrugging.

Tsunade has a tick on her forehead from the affectionate name her surrogate grandson has placed upon her. The blond bombshell takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes while applying a serious look on her face.

"I have an A-rank mission for you Naruto"

"Thank you obaa-chan, this is great dattebayo"

"Yes, yes, now calm down and let me tell you what your actual mission is, idiot"

"Oh, sorry obaa-chan"

"It's alright; there have been reports of a thief sneaking around the hyuuga mansion. Your mission is to protect the second daughter of the clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga. Her name is Hanabi Hyuuga and is currently twelve years old. She is under your protection now and should you fail to uphold to your duties, the punishment will be handed out by Hiashi Hyuuga himself. So I advise you to not slack off on the mission or there will be consequences, understood".

Naruto looks away in anger, but grumbles out a harsh Fine.

"Now get out my office gaki, it's time for my break".

"Yeah right, all you're going to do is drink sake and go to sleep, you old hag."

"BRAT", Tsunade exclaims while throwing a chair at him. But unfortunately, Naruto was already in the hall by the she had the chair in her hands.

"Damn gaki, showing no respect for his elders" _Now where's that sake_

* * *

Naruto walks down the street in a huff thinking _Damn_ _hag making me do another boring mission. When she's going to me a real mission._

Naruto arrives at the gate of the hyuuga mansion and two guards quickly jump in front of him and say "Halt who goes there"

"Uzumaki Naruto that's who"

"Why are you here?"

"Who sent you?"

"**ENOUGH"**

Naruto looks past the guards and sees Hiashi Hyuuga in all his arrogant glory "I have sent for him myself now go before I use the cursed seal on you"

"Yes sir" The guards quickly run away before the clan head carries out his threat.

"Uzumaki-san, I am glad you have arrived"

"OK, um where's Hanabi"

"Oh, she's training in the backyard"

"Thank you sir"

"Don't mention it"

* * *

Naruto walks into the Hyuuga training grounds and sees Hanabi training with Neji.

"Hanabi come over here I have something to tell you"

"Neji, training is over for today"

"Yes"

"Yes father"

"As you know there has been a thief wandering around the mansion and I am worried for your safety. Thus, I have asked for the hokage for a bodyguard to protect you. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be in charge of your safety until the thief is caught. Now you two introduce yourselves for I have business to attend to".

"Yo firecracker, as you know my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage, BELIEVE IT"

"..."

"Hello, fireworks, are you there. Answer me, please.

"..."

"I said answer me"

"..."

"Why won't you answer me dammit"

"Why should I"

"Didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to ignore somebody like that"

"I don't have to answer to you"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't

"Yes you do"

No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"...No, I do not"

"Fine then have it your way"

"Hn, baka"

The glare at each other with killer intent mixed in _from Naruto_. Naruto glares until he finally looks away.

"Hn, baka"

Sigh "Whatever"

"What do we do now"

"I don't know"

"I don't about you, but I'm gonna to rest under that tree" Hanabi then turns around and walk towards the old tree

Sigh _This is going to be a long mission_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto went to join Hanabi under the tree and sat down.

"OK firecracker, we are going to be around each other for a long time so let's try to get along"

"Fine"

"You can call me Naruto"

"Only if you call me Hanabi-sama"

"Okay Hanabi-chan"

"You little urchin, I am a main house hyuuga and you will treat me as such"

"You're just asking for an ass kicking little girl"

"Hn, I'm more than enough **woman** for such a lowly urchin as you"

"Yeah right, Sakura-chan is much more beautiful than you firecracker"

"Hn, I have seen this _Sakura-chan_ you speak of and she is inferior compared to my beauty"

"What, Sakura-chan is the epitome of womanliness"

"That is what happens when urchins like you have the displeasure of not meeting a beautiful specimen such as me"

Naruto became a little pissed at that statement and suddenly stood up. He narrowed his fox-like eyes into slants and lowered his face in front of Hanabi's and glared. Hanabi began to blush at the closeness of their faces, but glared back as equally strong.

"You are the rudest person I've ever met; you're just like Sasuke-teme. You're starting to piss me off little girl".

"How dare you speak me to like that, do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to a little firecracker that's trying to make a big explosion"

After that statement, Hanabi stood up and said "You are the most infuriating person I've ever met"

"Right back at you dattebayo"

The two walked up even closer to each other and glared with even more furiously than before. While glaring at Hanabi, Naruto looked at her features. Her beautiful ivory skin, her long raven-colored hair flowing in the wind, and the way the coldness in her eyes make her look even more attractive than previously animated a little voice in the back of Naruto's head admitting how attractive she looked, but stubbornness won out and he ignored that statement.

Hanabi looked at Naruto's sun kissed blond hair and tan skin. She noticed he was much larger than her in size and height. Finally, she noticed his cerulean eyes that glowed with power and intensity like the ocean itself. Like Naruto, she also ignored the nagging little voice in the back of her head.

The silence was broken when a branch house servant walked over, bowed, and said "Hanabi-sama, it is time for dinner". Two glares were suddenly sent upon him that made him cower in fright.

"Hn"

"Whatever"

The two turned opposite ways with Hanabi walking back to the main house while Naruto stood contemplating what happened previously.

Naruto was currently thinking _Damn brat saying all that stuff. She's pissing me off dattebayo. _At least that's what he told himself.

Hanabi with similar thoughts was thinking _How dare that urchin speak to me like that. Nobody has ever dared to speak to me in such a manner other than tou-san._

Both people looked behind each them at the other. Their eyes were filled with fire and a hint of playfulness. Hanabi broke the moment when she turned her head forward, lifted her head up high, and walked into the mansion all the while sneaking in a mocking "Hn"

Naruto looked up towards the setting sun and thought _I have a feeling something is going to change my life is going to happen soon. _He shook his head and rid himself of these thoughts and walked to the tree they were sitting at previously. He climbed to a branch that you could easily see into the mansion with and sat down. His eyes were watching ever and ever vigilant waiting for the next day of this mission to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Naruto woke up in the tree he was in all night and jumped down. Unfortunately, he forgot that when you wake up, you don't have complete control over your body and he fell to the ground headfirst creating a large dust cloud. Naruto picked himself up and wiped the dust off. He looked up to meet the eyes of Hanabi who was looking down at him with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Baka"

"Shut up dattebayo"

"How is a urchin that can't even jump out of a tree properly protect me"

"I said shut up"

"I could do better off with my weak sister protecting me"

"Okay that's it; you're going too far gaki"

"You couldn't even stop the traitor from leaving"

Rage flashed over Naruto's face and a scowl appeared. "You, me, training fields, now"!

"I accept"

* * *

I'm going to skip the fight because this a romance story, so too bad if you wanted an action scene.

* * *

The training ground was littered with kunai and debris. Holes were left from explosions and techniques. In the middle of the field, you could see two figures standing up. A boy and a girl both panting with the boy panting less than the girl. The two ran towards each other and ended the fight with a fist in the face the girl and a series of quick finger jabs onto the boy. The wind blew by as the two figures stood completely still making not a sound. Suddenly, the girl's legs gave out and she collasped onto the ground. The boy fell down a minute after onto the girl with their faces "happening" (AN:muhahaha, now it all comes together ) to be close looking at each other. Their eyes connected not even paying attention to the lack of space between them. The girl suddenly gained a blush on her face and moaned. The boy had a confused look on his face until he look down at his hand which was squeezing the girl's breast. He quickly withdrew his hand and jumped up. Hanabi sat up with the remains of a blush and glared as much as she could with the occupying her face.

"Touch me without my permission and I will personally see to it that you will get spayed and neutered like the mongrel you are"

"Uhhhhhh, I'm sorrrrryyyyy, I didn't mean to"

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again"

Quickly forgetting what just took place Naruto smirked and said "Who's a weakling now, little girl"

"I lost due to the lack of experience that's all"

"Whatever"

Naruto walked over to the stream residing by the training field and took off his shoes. He put his feet into the water and started to kick. Naruto turned around looking at Hanabi and said "Come on dattebayo, it feels good"

"I refuse"

"Come on, it feels really good"

Hanabi thought it over and considered the pros and cons. She decided it wouldn't hurt to join the idiot. When Hanabi sat down beside him and noticed his attention was elsewhere.

"What are you looking at"

"The sunset"

"I see"

"I look at the sunset whenever I have questions I need answered. To me the sunset looks like it holds all the answers"

"Hn"

"You should be friendly Hanabi-chan and loosen up"

"Hn"

"Whatever"

Hanabi thought about what he said and turned her attention to the sunset. She looked and felt halycon feelings when gazing at the setting sun. A flash of recognition struck across her features. She understood what he meant and was suprised that he could create such a conclusion.

"What are you asking the sunset now", said Hanabi.

Naruto looked suprised that she actually thought about what he said and answered without arrogance.

"I'm asking why am I here, what is my purpose, and why does things that happen occur"

"I see. I watched you during the chuunin exams three years ago"

"You did"

"Yes, and even though I am reluctant to say this. I was impressed. Not because of the fight, but because of what you said. The conviction your words held made me believe your every word. I believed that you will uphold what you said.

"Wow, nobody has ever said that about me"

"Well, you deserved it"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I was wrong about you Hanabi-chan, when I met you yesterday I thought you were just a stuck up, arrogant hyuuga. But I've realized maybe you're not as you appear. Despite all the cruel things you say and the insults, your rare kind acts like this cover up everything else"

"Thank you, I think"

"You're welcome"

The two gazed into each other's eyes and a bond was formed in that moment that would last for the rest of their lives. They looked away with a slight blush. Naruto looked at the sunset and applied a foxy grin upon his face. Hanabi peaked at his face and saw the wide grin on his face. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile also. She turned her head back to the sunset with a small smile on her face. No more words were spoken after that moment that day because none were needed. The two people befriended each other and formed a bond. The future held many unknown thoughts, but as long as they had friends like the person sitting beside them. The unknown would a little less frightening.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunshine shone through the windows of Hanabi Hyuuga. The light fell upon a girl asleep in her bed. The light was on her eyes teasing and torturing. She opened her eyes and the light burned her sensitive eyes. She closed her eyes and look away in pain. When the pain went away, she looked around and noticed where she was. She got out of bed and began her morning ritual. She went into the dining room and ate the breakfast prepared by the branch house. When she finished, she stoop up and walked out the room. While walking the halls, she pondered on what happened a few days before. Because of her cold demanor, she didn't have any real friends just acquintances. She started to look forward to talking to her newly gained friend even though she would never admit it. After clearing her mind of these thoughts, she look ahead and noticed she was outside. The sounds of grunts and fighting filled her ears. She walked to the training grounds and saw her new friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

She saw that he was training with his signature shadow clone jutsu. The clones were launching swift attacks from all sides, but they were all deflected or dodged. Hanabi sat under a tree and watched him literally fight himself. His moves were rough and unorganized, but powerful and swift. After the training session with the clones, he finally noticed his little friend sitting under a tree watching and studying him like an interesting specimen. He felt unnerved by her unwithering gaze and shifted from side to side. He decided to walked towards her and join in the relaxing. Just like Hanabi had done before he thought about yesterday's events. He was pleased with the outcome and glad to make a new friend. He sat down beside her and stared at her.

Hanabi felt somebody's gaze upon her so she looked at Naruto and looked at him. He was staring at her with a ridiculous look on his face like he was trying to say something. Inwardly, Hanabi laughed at his expression, but kept her face frozen in a scowl.

"Ne, Hanabi-chan, do you want do a prank"

Hanabi's mind went into overdrive from the single question. At first she was going to instantly reply no. But when she thought about she began to think what was the downside to it so she agreed.

"Okay let's do it on the Hyuuga council"

If Hanabi's mind went into overdrive before, well her mind could've exploded from how conflicted she was feeling after that statement. The Hyuuga council were a bunch of old geezers that couldn't stand up without help much less run the most powerful clan in Konoha. They were prejudice and still lived in the past. Also, those old bastards are just plain annoying. Hanabi then thought of what her father would say if she does such a thing, but she has been listening to her father all of her life and she's tired of it. So she agreed to Naruto's plan.

"Fine"

"Good, okay here's the plan"

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was walking down the halls of the Hyuuga mansion when he heard a scream. Then he heard another, and the screams soon came faster and faster. Hiashi, thinking it was the thief, rushed to where the sound came from. The sound was coming from the Hyuuga council room. So when Hiashi Hyuuga rushed into the Hyuuga council and saw a bunch of old men with pink hair hanging from the ceiling, he laughed. The Hiashi Hyuuga laughed and branch members came to discover the cause of the noise. On the floor, was Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, rolling on the ground and aroar with laughter. This sight was forever remembered in the Hyuuga archives. It was past on for generations and generations. The Hyuuga clan head who has never laughed ever since his wife died was rolling on ground clutching his sides in laughter. The branch house members were confused, worried, and slightly scared that their clan head was insane. 

Hiashi Hyuuga finally stop laughing and attempted to pick himself off the floor. He fell back down and **DUN DUN **he was back. The patented scowl was placed on his face. Hiashi quickly ordered the branch members to help him up. They rushed and picked up the fallen clan head. Hiashi wiped the dust off himself, coughed, and walked off leaving behind a group of very scared branch members.

Hiashi Hyuuga was on a mission. He was on a mission to find out what kind of fool was brave(or stupid) enough to prank the Hyuuga. That's why when he saw the guard he asked for his daughter and his charge on the floor laughing. In his mind he was screaming bloody murder. He coughed to get their attention to no avail. He coughed slightly louder and again and again until he finally snapped.

**"ENOUGH"**

Hanabi was happily laughing on the floor laughing until she saw the look on her father's face and she could mutter a girly "eek". Naruto just sat up and looked over at Hiashi.

"Who is responsible for this"

Hanabi was in a panic when he said this. So when she heard Naruto say "It was me sir" her head turned around so fast you thought she had whiplash. She attempted to tell her father that she helped him, but Naruto just sent her a Do not talk look. So she sat back down and waited for her father's response.

"Hn, well, for the punishment of pranking the Hyuuga council Uzumaki, you will wash the clothes of the council members, take down all the tripwire, and wash the dye out of all of their hair".

"Yes sir"

Hiashi turned around and walked off without a word to her daughter. But if you looked closely enough he had a smirk on his face for he knew that Naruto was covering up for Hanabi and inside of his mind a new opinion of Naruto was formed.

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why did you stick up for me"

"Because if your father found out you were an accomplice you would be in a lot of trouble. Besides it was my idea and I wouldn't want you to get any trouble for it"

"...Thank you"

"You're welcome"

A air of silence washed over them until "Ne Hanabi-chan, did you see the look on your father's face when he was laughing" Hanabi then did something she thought she would never do. She giggled.

"Yes and Thank you again, it was fun"

"I know it was. ...So do you, ...you know want to prank them again later"

"**NO, **I admit it was fun, but you shall not prank my house again.

With that she stood up and walked to the doorway then stopped. "Although, we could prank other clans like an annoying Inuzaka for instance" After saying that Hanabi walked away without a word.

Naruto chuckled to himself and thought _Not bad, Hanabi-hime. Not bad_


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo Hanabi-chan do you know how we had that spar last week"

"Yes"

"Well...I kind of held back a lot. In fact I only used ten percent of my power to beat you"

"What"!

"Yeah, like I was saying you are strong for your age, but what if I'm not there if the thief has come for you. The thief is most likely to be a shinobi from how he sneaked into the Hyuuga mansion and back out with being captured"

"I see. What is your point"

"Well, I'm going to train a little bit"

"You. Train me. As if"

"Well, do you know the tree walking exercise"

"Of course"

"What about the water walking exercise"

"..."

"Exactly, and seeing as it's a nice day if you would follow me to a place"

"Fine, let's go now Uzumaki"

"Hai, hai"

* * *

_While in the forest_

Hanabi and Naruto were walking through a thick forest. After an hour of walking, Hanabi asked "Uzumaki, are we there yet"

"Not yet, Hanabi-chan"

"We better soon because I..." "We're here"

* * *

The place Naruto was talking about was the same exactly like the entrance to the village in the waterfall. There was a huge beautiful waterfall flowing down constantly landing in a crystal clear pool of water. The foam from the bottom of the waterfall caused a small rainbow to appear above the water. Around the water was a shore of white rocks with grass and trees around the outer edges of it. All in all it looked magical in Hanabi's point of view. 

"How do you like my secret place Hanabi-chan. You just happen to be the only person I've ever brought here"

"It's beatiful Naruto"

Naruto was suprised that she actually called him by his first name. A patented foxy grin crept onto his face after hearing this. He then remembered why there were there and got ready to give out instructions.

"Okay Hanabi-chan, now that we're here I'm going to tell you how to waterwalk. First, you take off your clo..." Hanabi quickly interrupted Naruto and said "Wait, what"

"Take off your clothes"

"You you perverted beast. I trusted you to take me out here miles away from the village to teach me water walking and you end up trying to do perverted stuff to me"

"What, no, I mean, uhhhhhh. You wouldn't want your clothes to get wet do you. Just take off your shirt and pants then get onto the water"

"Hn, fine but you better not be looking at me while I'm changing either"

"I won't"

Hanabi grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up revealing a black sports bra. She took off her shirt and placed it on the ground. Next, she pulled her pants off revealing a pair of bicycle shorts(AN:just like sakura's). The whole time Naruto was looking at her. He promised not to look, but he was curious as to what was exactly under all the clothes. When she pulled up her shirt he looked at her firm toned stomach that resulted from hard training. After she pulled off her shirt he noticed the slight bounce of her C-size breasts(AN:the hyuuga bloodline is strong in this one:). Next, she pulled off her pants and once again Naruto couldn't help but take a peak. Hanabi's legs were smooth and shapely while firm and powerful as a kunoichi should have.

When Hanabi finished changing she turned to look at him and noticed him staring at her with a slight nosebleed. She instantly felt a blush crawl onto her face and became embarrassed at seeing half naked by a male other than her father. That embarrassment turned into anger and that anger turned into righteous feminine fury. With these new feelings at hand,...she pounced.

Naruto wiped his nose of the blood to notice a Hyuuga girl flying towards him. What would Naruto do in a situation like this A)move B)catch her C)misinterpret and leap towards her with perverted thoughts or D)scream. If you picked D you were right because Naruto had no time before the girl crashed into him knocking him onto the ground with a thud. After Naruto gained his bearings, he noticed that the girl was glaring at him with her fist raised high and from years of beatings by women _cough Sakura cough Tsunade _raised his arms in a reflex. Today must have been Naruto's lucky day because that sent Hanabi off balance and she tumbled over to his right. Naruto quickly jumped up and put himself into a defensive position. Hanabi got up also and launched the most dangerous justu known to men everywhere. _Kick in the balls no jutsu_

Naruto fell to the ground with a "umpf".

"You bastard I told you not to look"

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, please forgive me"

"...Fine, on just one condition"

"What"

"You have to strip too"

"What, why"

"Because if I fall in the water who's going to save me from drowning"

"You sneaky little,_Sigh _fine"

"Ha"

Naruto pulled his jumpsuit jacket and threw it to the ground. Hanabi looked at his firm abs and blushed. He took off his forehead protector and placed next to his jacket. She noticed he looked even better without the forehead protector showing off his long bangs. He took off his pants leaving him in his boxers and shoes.

"Now get onto the water"

"Hn, I will"

Hanabi walked into the shallow water and looked at Naruto.

"Now focus your chakra into the soles of your feet and make the chakra flow the same way the water does"(AN:I don't if this is right or not sorry if it isn't)

Hanabi did what he said and stood on top of the water. She walked out into deeper water and then...fell right in. Naruto quickly jumped onto the water and grabbed Hanabi's arm pulling her out of the water.

_cough _"What happened"

"I don't know. Try it again"

Hanabi did as she was told and ...fell again. This process repeated for 20 minutes until Naruto pulled Hanabi up and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and told her to focus.

_His breath, it's warm and it tickles._ _No I must focus and block out all outside distractions no matter how tempting. _After this thought she stood upon for five minutes without signs of fatigue. Behind her back, Naruto smiled and let go of her. _His body was warm, I ...will miss it. _Naruto walked in front of her and said "That's great dattebayo you've completed the exercise in no time flat"

"Hn, of course"

"Now it's time for a break"

"Yes"

After they both put their clothes on they sat down on the ground and stared at the sky in silence.

"Naruto, today was fun despite falling into the water"

"Multiple times"

"Shut it and like I said before I was interrupted it was fun and I would like to say thank you for taking the time to teach me this"

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan. That's what friends do"

"Yes, friends'

After that statement the two looked at each other with feelings of trust, friendship, and blossoming love. The two moved their heads closer until "HANABI-SAMA" filled their eyes. Hanabi quickly turned her head around and stood up with a furious blush on her face. She crossed her arms while stammering "wwwwee mmmusst gggooo. ttthey aaaree llookiing foor uuuss"

Naruto silently cursed, but agreed and stood up. He walked up to Hanabi and tapped her shoulder. Hanabi quickly turned away and noticed Naruto holding his arm out.

He said in a husky voice "Shall we go, Hanabi-hime"

Hanabi inwardly battled with inner self, but agreed to his suggestion. She wrapped her arm around his and said "Let's" Then they walked off toward the voices with a new, different, and stronger kind of blond.


End file.
